A seal cap of the kind mentioned above is known from EP 2 144 821 A1. The known seal cap is designed in such a manner that the seal cap can be removed from a container closure without the sealing ring, which is provided with the latching element for producing a detachable engagement with the container closure, being detached from the cover disc of the seal cap, the seal cap thus forming a continuous unit even after being removed from the container closure.
To this end, the known seal cap is designed in such a manner that a connecting element remaining intact even after removal of the seal cap from the container closure is provided between the cover disc and the fastening ring. The known seal cap is designed in such a manner that on the one hand, a destroyable connection is provided in the form of a predetermined breaking element between the cover disc and the fastening ring, and on the other hand, a detachable cover strip is formed in the cover disc, said cover strip extending exclusively within a center portion of the cover disc from the cover disc to the fastening ring. Moreover, a predetermined breaking element is provided between an edge apron of the seal cap and the cover disc.
When removing the seal cap from the container closure, both the connection between the cover disc and the fastening ring and a predetermined breaking element between the cover strip and adjacent areas of the cover disc are destroyed. Additionally, the predetermined breaking element between the edge apron of the seal cap and the cover disc is destroyed. After removal of the seal cap from the container closure, a connecting element between a pull tab arranged on the edge apron and the fastening ring remains, said connecting element comprising the edge apron, a pull web remaining between the edge apron and the cover portion and another pull web remaining between an end of the cover strip and the fastening ring.
To remove the seal cap from the container closure, an opening motion is necessary, in which the pull tab formed on the edge apron is gripped at first, the predetermined breaking element between the edge apron and the cover disc is destroyed by a diagonally upward first motion of the edge apron in relation to the cover disc, the first pull web between the edge apron and the cover disc serving as a pivot hinge, and subsequently a pulling force is transmitted from the cover strip via the second pull web onto the fastening ring by a second motion performed in the opposite direction of the first motion so as to inwardly deform the fastening ring and to thus be able to detach the engagement connection between the latching element of the fastening ring and the container closure.
The opening motion composed of two motions in opposite directions is perceived to be very complex in practice, in particular in situations in which relatively limited spatial conditions are present for performing a corresponding opening or removing motion of the seal cap.